CCD and other types of solid state imagers have got widespread use in dental and medical radiology for their ability to provide in real time x-ray images of high diagnostic value, with reduced levels of the X-ray dose imparted to the patient versus the conventional radiographic film.
In the most typical arrangement the imager is in a wait state, and requires to be triggered into an integration state as soon as the irradiation starts, where the imager clocking is suspended and the x-ray conversion charge is accumulated.
It is one desirable feature that the triggering to the integration state occurs in an automatic way, without need of connections to the x-ray generator, using as low as possible x-ray dose threshold to minimise useless x-ray dosage to the patient.
In case that such automatic triggering is adopted, adequate provision is also desirable against occurrence of false triggering, as it may be caused by variations in the image sensor output signal due to abnormal imager defects and/or variations of the ambient and temperature conditions.
For the intrinsic characteristics of the imager, usually a remarkable dark current is spontaneously generated, which is having a negative impact on the noise performance of the diagnostic image.
It is another desirable feature that appropriate technique is used to remove the generated dark current and its effects on the acquired image. It is also desirable that the method used to remove the dark current will have a minimised impact on the power consumption of the imaging system, to favour those applications where the imaging system is to be self powered from the communication port of the computer station without need of additional external power supply and cabling, and easy portability of the imaging system between different computer stations shall be provided.
Prior art automatic x-ray detection apparatus have been based on an electrical connection with the x-ray generator, where a control signal is generated synchronised with the start of the exposure, to be used by the imager to automatically switch into integration mode.
Such arrangement is clearly disadvantageous for the need of having an electrical connection with the x-ray generator.
In other prior art arrangements one or more x-ray detectors, such as photo diodes, are located close to the imaging area and are used to provide detection of the x-ray emission and switching of the imager to integration mode, by a suitable control signal sent to the control electronics.
Such arrangement is inherently more expensive, although characterised by a prompt reaction time, and does not provide the collateral advantage of removing the accumulated dark current as provided by the continuous clocking and readout method.
In other prior art arrangements the imager is continuously clocked and readout during standby mode prior to irradiation, the video output signal produced by the imager is compared with a threshold level by using a comparator circuit, if the threshold level is exceeded the imager is automatically switched into integration mode. As a variation of this arrangement the threshold level may be continually adjusted to account for variations of the temperature and ambient conditions.
This arrangement is disadvantageous because it requires an external analogue circuit for the comparison and does not allow for sophisticated processing of the video output in order to prevent false triggering caused by abnormal imager defects.